Consulting Keyblader
by Here Comes Yoshi
Summary: Sora has been given a solo mission to go to a world called London and stop the Heartless invasion. Along the way he meets Sherlock and John, who are a bigger help to him than he ever imagined. Post-KH3D, Pre-Reichenbach.
1. Chapter 1

Sora walked around the strange city called 'London'. He looked nervously around at the buildings, expecting something to jump out at any given moment. He secretly wished that Donald and Goofy were there with him, but soon realized that they'd stick out like a pair of sore thumbs.

He did too, for that matter. Sora tried to ignore the stares he was constantly getting and focus on finding the keyhole, but the denizens' of this world seemed determined to make him stick out even more than normal by calling him out on it. _Whatever,_ he thought. _If they don't appreciate my fash__ion choices, it's not the end of the world._ He shuddered at that last thought. As annoying as these people may seem, he didn't want a world this big to fall into the darkness.

Looking in an alleyway, Sora saw a Shadow Heartless creep along the buildings. Taking a few steps towards it, the Heartless slunk along the building into another alleyway. The young Keyblade wielder gave chase; he wasn't letting that darkness get away!

* * *

For John Watson, today was definitely _not _going as planned. What seemed to be a simple attempted murder spiraled into something much, much stranger.

For Sherlock Holmes, however, the fun had just begun.

They were now trapped in an alleyway with inky black bug-like things with gleaming yellow eyes. Every so often they would take a swipe at them, but they didn't full-on attack. John shot at a few of them with his gun, but the bullets seemed to bounce off them.

"What the hell are these things, Sherlock?" He hissed into his friends ear. "Why won't the bullets work on them?"

Sherlock didn't respond; he was practically waist-deep in his Mind Palace, looking for what those things were in his memory files. So far, he was just drawing blanks.

Footsteps thudded in an alleyway behind them. A young boy with impossibly spiky brown hair and ridiculous looking clothes ran towards the shadow things, carrying a... giant key? He swung the key at the shadows, which dissipated into floating crystal hearts. He kept fighting the shadows until he, John and Sherlock were the only ones there.

"Are you guys alright?" He panted, the giant key in his hands disappearing. "Did anyone get hurt?"

In stead of getting a definite answer, Sherlock lunged at the boy and pinned him to the nearby wall. "You," The detective said slowly. "Who are you, what were those things, and why were you holding a giant key?"

"S-sorry," The boy gulped. "My name's Sora, uh, hey," He turned his attention towards John. "Can you please tell your friend to let me go now?"

John tugged at Sherlock's shoulder. "Sherlock, let go. He's just a kid."

"Hey! I'm _not_ just a kid!" Sora frowned as the detective finally let go.

John rolled his eyes as Sherlock asked, "Now, back to my questions: What were those things and why were you holding a giant key?"

"Um, uh..." Sora suddenly found his shoes really interesting. The King told him not to tell anyone about the Heartless unless it was of utmost importance that they know, and that it they were trustworthy. He'd only known them for roughly two minuets, and for all he knew, they could be working with them!

"Oh come on, I know you know what they are. You've faced them thousands of times before." Sherlock scoffed.

Sora looked up. "Wha- but... how-"

"Simple: You didn't hesitate when rushing into battle, and the way you delivered the blows shows that you are familiar with fighting them and have done it many, many times." He stated. "This also shows that you are also familiar with your... key thing... as you've used that to deliver the blows. You've had it for at least a year, yet have had little proper training with it."

Sora's mouth hung open. "How on earth did you know that!?"

"I observed." Sherlock said plainly. "Now, are you going to answer my questions or not?"

"Well... I, uh... can't." He hung his head again.

"Oh come on, of course you can." John said.

"No, I mean that those things are supposed to be a secret." Sora explained. "I've been told by the Ki- the person who sent me not to tell any one that I can't trust. And, well, I just met you two, so, no offense, I can't trust you just yet. Maybe in five minuets, sure, but not now."

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Please, you trusted a few complete strangers roughly three minuets after meeting them and they later became some of your best friends."

"How did you...? Y'know what, I had a reason to trust them! They fought a giant Hear- a giant one of those shadow things along side me even though I was a complete stranger! They told me that even though things may look bad, as long as you have a friend with you, things aren't as bad as they seem!" Sora huffed. "I see no reason _not_ to trust them!"

John glared at his flatmate before turning to the Keyblade wielder. "So, if you can't tell us about the shadow things just yet, can you tell us about the key thingy?"

"Oh, this?" Sora summoned his weapon. "This is my Keyblade! Isn't it cool?"

"Yea, that's... how did you make it appear like that?" The ex-army doctor asked.

"Uh, magic, I guess. I don't really know; it's always done that." Sora looked at his Keyblade. How _did_ it just appear like that?

Sherlock scoffed. "Please, magic doesn't exist."

"Magic does too exist! One of my best friends is a magician!" He retorted.

"Oh? And where is he now?" The detective had a smug grin plastered on his face.

Now that Sora had time to think about it, where _had_ the King sent Donald and Goofy? All he knew is that they were sent on a 'secret assignment' (which Goofy nearly told Sora about because he didn't want him to feel left out. This earned him a whack in the knee with Donald's staff) and wouldn't be back for weeks, at best.

"He's... at work!" Sora fibbed. "Yep, he's at work."

"Where, Hogwarts?" John laughed.

"Hog-whats?"

"Never mind." Sherlock said. "For now, I suggest we return to 221B and find out about the shadows. After all, it takes roughly five minuets to get to our flat. Five minuets _is _how long you said it'd take to trust us, correct?"

Sora opened his mouth to argue, but instead muttered, "Fine." His normally cheerful disposition had been compromised after his friendship was questioned. "Let's go." He followed John and Sherlock out of the alleyway and back into the main streets of London.


	2. Chapter 2

When they reached 221B, Sherlock pulled out the chair they usually reserved for clients and set it in between his and John's. He motioned for Sora to take a seat in it, which he did. "Now," The detective sat down and steepled his fingers under his chin. "What were those shadows?"

"Well, uh, hmm, how do I explain this..." Sora thought aloud. "Well, for starters, they're called Heartless. They're attracted to the darkness in people's hearts, and one of their only goals is to find more hearts, consume them and create more Heartless."

"Wait, 'heart' as in the organ, or 'heart' as in the metaphoric term?" John asked.

"The second one, I guess; I'm not entirely sure. Anyways, they also aim to find the heart of each world and drag it into darkness." Sora frowned. "They did that to my home, once, and I'm not about to let another one fall into darkness. And, well, the only way to make sure that doesn't happen is if I seal it's keyhole with my Keyblade. They're also after it, too, because it can lock and unlock just about anything, even hearts."

Sherlock spoke up. "Do you know where this world's heart is?"

"No... I usually just find them while I'm just sorta... doing other stuff, I guess. Just looking straightaway for the keyhole is really, really hard." He sighed. "I don't like doing it like that."

John looked out the window. "So, in other words, you'll just cross that bridge when you get to it... Wait, didn't you say that the Heartless things are after the Keyblade? Wouldn't that mean that they'll be looking for you now?"

"Well, they're technically always looking for me. Keyblade Wielders have to be on constant guard." Sora said.

"So I wouldn't be incorrect to assume that those things outside the window is a Heartless?" His voice sounded slightly shaky.

"I guess no- GUYS, DUCK!" Sora leaped to his feet and pulled out his Keyblade as three Red Nocturne Heartless smashed through the window and headed straight for the detectives. "BLIZZARD!" A gust of icy wind shot out of Sora's weapon and hit one of them, killing it and causing it to disappear in a puff of smoke and a bright pink, crystal-looking heart. One of the remaining Red Nocturnes shot a fire ball at John, causing his shirt sleeve to alight. The other one shot a fireball at a pile of papers, which Sherlock immediately jumped to to put out.

A few more hits of the Keyblade and the other Heartless were gone in a similar fashion to the first one. "Are you guys okay?" Sora asked.

"No, I'm not." John was checking the burn on his arm. "Agh, that looks bad..."

The Keyblade Wielder shuffled for something in his pocket. "Here, drink this." He pulled out a little blue bottle with suspicious-looking green liquid inside. "It'll help."

The ex-army doctor stared at it sceptically, but took the bottle and drank its contents, almost retching afterwards. "That was bloody awful!"

"Yea, they are kinda gross, but look," Sora pointed to John's arm, which had healed considerably and left only the faintest of scars. "It helped."

"What was that?" Sherlock had managed to put out the burning papers.

"That was a Potion." Sora explained. "It-"

Someone knocked at the flat door. An old woman popped her head in, but frowned at the smell of smoke. "Sherlock, I thought you'd do those experiments _outside_, dear."

"Sorry, Mrs. Hudson, that was an accident." Sherlock opened the door wider. "Now, what was it you wanted?"

"Oh, sorry, but I found this package on the doorstep." Mrs. Hudson held out a brown parcel. "I thought it might be yours. Oh, I left the kettle going again!" She hurried down the steps to the ear-splitting whistle downstairs.

Sherlock wasted no time in tearing open the parcel. Inside was a bottle with a piece of paper inside, and a strange symbol written on one of the sides. Sora found it familiar, though, and snatched the bottle out of Sherlock's hands. "That's mine!" He opened the bottle and pulled out the note.

* * *

_Sora,_

_I hope things are goin' well there. Have you met anyone to help you yet?_

_I had to send this since I recently found out that someone's controllin' the Heartless down there. Don't know who, though, but better keep an eye out. He's probably in a high place of power, as far as I can tell._

_Lea said he'd be comin' over there soon. He's actually pretty good with his Keyblade now; I've seen him practice with it, and he's gettin' better every minuet. _

_Best Wishes,_

_Mickey._

_PS: Donald and Goofy say 'Hi.'_

* * *

Sora rolled up the note and put it in his pocket. "Lea's coming, huh?" He mumbled.

"Who's Lea?" Sherlock asked, overhearing him.

"Huh? Oh, he's my friend; he also has a Keyblade. The letter said he'd be coming soon to help me out." He explained.

"Who was that letter from?" John asked.

"It's from King Mickey; he's the guy who sent me here in the first place." Sora said. "He also said someone's controlling the Heartless here, and that's never good."

Sherlock frowned. "They can do that? God, I hope it isn't who I'm thinking of..."

"Who're you thinking of?" The Keyblade Wielder asked.

"...His name is-" A swirling black oval appeared to the side of the room. Out stepped a hooded figure in a long black cloak. He waved his hand and the oval disappeared.

"Wha-? Who are you?!" Sora whipped out his Keyblade.

"Woah, easy there, kiddo." A familiar voice said from under the hood. "Didn't the King tell you I'd be coming? Guess I should take this off, then." He pulled back his hood to reveal his face. He had bright blue eyes, bright red hair that spiked out behind him, and a smug grin plastered on his face. He looked over to the two bewildered detectives. "Hey, my name's Lea;" He tapped his forehead with his finger. "Got it memorized?"


End file.
